


Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter {fan art}

by Adsullatta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Four Seasons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsullatta/pseuds/Adsullatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four elves, four seasons: Spring Merlin, Summer Gwen, Autumn Arthur and Winter Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter {fan art}

  


While looking through images to use for turning our beloved Merlin characters into elves, I gradually got the idea to do the Core Four as the Four Seasons. Hope you enjoy! 


End file.
